Her name is Katy
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: When A train ride turns into a meeting for Sonic, he Has to make friends with a Clumsy Female Hedgehog Everyone else knows but him.


**This is another SonicxFC story so please no bad comments**

**Sonic: 18**

**Katy: 17**

**Tails: 11**

**Naiya: 10**

**Amy: 15**

**Cream: 9**

**Knuckles: 19**

**Shadow: 18**

**Rouge: 20**

**Sonic's POV.**

I Sat in the subway waiting for the train to leave. I always got there early and hated waiting so I listened to music most of the time. I had my headphones on as people began crowding in, I gave up my seat to an elderly lady grabbing a chain hanging from the ceiling. I sighed in relief as the doors whistled for them to close. I closed my eyes not expecting what was going to happen, to happen.

" WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS!" Someone had shouted causing me to snap my eyes open. Another late rusher i thought. It seemed to go by a blur as someone had squeezed through before the doors open but the next thing I knew I was knocked back into an empty seat behind me I hadn't seen.

" ooooohhh" I groaned out loud from the impact making me dizzy. I felt something very warm against my stomach. I opened my eyes to see everybody who had heard or seen what happened staring at me. I looked down at what they were staring at. My cheeks went red, not your normal red, almost whole face red. An Aburn or maybe red quilled female hedgehog had ran into me as her arms were at my sides and her face was on my chest and stomach. I watched as her face turn pink looking up at me with purple eyes. I gulped blinking a couple times.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEK!"**She shouted jumping off of me letting me get a full look at her. She had medium length quills in a pony tail with two hanging at the side of her tan muzzle. she had long bangs that covered her right eye, She was wearing a blue belly top, blue sweat pants that were tucked into her shoes which were blue and yellow, she put both her yellow gloved covered hands on her face covering her cheeks. " I-I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU!" She must have been really embarrassed cause she didnt even let me respond but ran off at a very fast speed. I looked back at all the people still staring.

" Hey get back to what you were doing!" I said trying to get the blush to turn into anger but with no avail. They all turned as I stood up grabbing the chain. I stared at the ground unable to get one thing out of my mind, those purple eyes._ those purple eyes,_ so rare now to have different colored eyes, i knew only three people with weird colored eyes, knuckles, shadow and silver, well and blaze but i havent seen her much. I sighed looking the way she ran off to see if I could see her. I was just barely able to see her standing near the seats along the windows. I jerked my head away to get her out of my mind. It worked mostly I guess. I snapped back to reality when the train stopped. Everyone was out before me as I was slowly treading the ground with to much on my mind.

I Had walked into the mall to pick something up for Tails, I wanted to get out in a hurry now so I wasnt spotted by fan girls. I darted through the doors running down the mall strip dodging people.

**Later**

I Walked out of the store holding the bag of stuff Tails' needed. I was even more in a hurry now cause it was noon and it was getting packed. I began running for the exit when..

_**BAM!CRASH!**_

I rubbed my head opening on eye as I fell back on the floor, infront of me the red hedgehog sat rubbing her head also. Her again was all that went into my mind. She looked up at me as her eyes widened.

"You Again?!" She almost shouted quickly getting to her feet with some bags in her hands.

" Me again." I said still on the floor. Her face was flushed.

" S-Sorry I need to be more careful." She ran off before I could say anything leaving me there. I noticed people staring at me as i quickly stood to my feet dusting myself off. I got the bag running out of the store, hoping for an easier day than so far.

**Back at Tails' house**

I entered through the door sitting the bag on the coffee table as Tails walked in from the lab.

" Hey Sonic you found the stuff!" He picked up the bag looking through as I nodded.

" yea but I just wish I could take the easy way by running instead of the subway. Or at least by my car." I grumbled crossing my arms.

" Why what happened?" he put the bag down.

I Sat on the couch with a deep sigh, " Ah nothing much, I ran into-no got ran into by this girl."

" What did she look like?" He sat beside me.

" Red Quills in a pony tail, sweeped to the side bangs, purple eyes, didnt pay attention much to outfits." I put my hands behind my head looking up at the ceiling.

" Hmm, sounds very familiar, what would you classify her as?"

" Clumsy, nervous, that stuff."

I watched as Tails picked up his cell phone scrolling through it quickly. " Did she look like this?" He showed me on his contacts list a picture of the girl.

" Yea thats her, how do you know her?" I sat up straight.

" Well She is the leader of the Station square squad freedom fighters, her name is Katy, Katy Rose, She is Amy's cousin." My ears perked up .

" What? HA No way could this girl be the leader of the S.S.S.F.F, she was way to shy clumsy and stuff!"

" Well the way you describe her she seems like its her, I better get back to work, when im done we can go and see if its her or not." He stood up walking out.

_ Katy,Katy._ It echoed through my mind as I sat their looking at the picture on the phone. Those _Purple Eyes._


End file.
